


【TSN/ME】扎克一家（甜，pwp）

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 文中ME居住在美国，Peter为电影《超凡蜘蛛侠》中幼年时的Peter，只是接ME剧情所以名为Peter Zuckerberg(？)旧文搬运。





	【TSN/ME】扎克一家（甜，pwp）

 

Eduardo是被闹铃吵醒的，骤然来自客厅尖锐的铃声振聋发聩不绝于耳，具有十足的穿透力。他非常痛苦地哼了一声，对睡眠本能的贪恋让他扯着被子毫无作用地蒙住头，用避免让自己临近清醒边缘的力气微弱地推了推身边的丈夫，示意让他去查看扰人的音源。

昨天Mark在公司就VR的技术支持加班到凌晨才回家，Eduardo也被客户的风投数据折磨得疲惫不堪，两人潦草地洗漱之后就上床睡觉，他觉得人真的到一定年龄才会发现按时休息和睡眠以及健康的可贵。“Shit.”显然这噪音同样唤醒了Mark的起床气，硅谷暴君在被窝里把手伸向一旁的手机。“一定又是Peter……”

手机屏幕亮起的那一刻，暴君冷峻的面部轮廓突然凝固。他使劲眨了眨眼深吸一口气试图让自己更清醒一点，转过头去拉开Eduardo蒙在头顶的被子。“Wardo，Wardo，快起来。”他说，“你还有半个小时——”

“Daddy、Papa！”一颗小小的卷毛脑袋语气兴奋地破门而入，手里还拿着刺耳作妖的闹钟，Eduardo闭着眼惨叫一声。“你们看，我把这个闹钟拆掉之后终于修好了！咦，你们还在睡呀？”

Peter在两岁时被Mark和Eduardo收养，他从小就聪明机灵，又带着天生容易和人亲近的热情，总是被Dustin调侃说完全就是Marky和Wardo的结合体。小家伙热爱一切开发智力的游戏，和Mark小时候一样喜欢拆东西重新组装，获得奇妙的乐趣。

“这很棒，但是现在你得把它关掉，宝贝儿。”Mark下了床，Eduardo听到他们迅速出了房门，铃声终于停止，丈夫将门关上尽量使用温和的语气对付Peter，还有保姆的声音，让小宝贝回到自己的房间，过了一会儿开门进来。

“还有十三分钟，你得起来了。”

“不就是我妈来看我吗……”Eduardo艰难地翻了个身，“你用不着这么紧张，我睡不好头都疼死了求你让我多睡会……”

“你认真的？”Mark坐到他身边去掀他被子，“你不知道你爸妈一直揪着诉讼那事不放过我？搞得我像什么十恶不赦的罪犯一样。”

“是你自己想太多了好不好？”Eduardo把脸颊贴上丈夫的手背，“我妈又不是Cannibal。乖，我就想赖十分钟……”他的声音因困倦和睡意低弱下去，Mark知道他的习惯，于是用力把他从被窝里挖出来，鼻息埋进Eduardo的脖颈呼吸他的味道，嗓音低沉出声。“你再睡就是回笼了，当我不知道？你就是想撒娇。”Eduardo哀叹着偏过头试图挣脱束缚，角度刚好够丈夫吻住他。在沐浴着满室温柔的阳光醒来，伸手就是心尖上最挂念和爱恋的人，有两个小时可以不用担心工作的日子，实在没有比这更好的对幸福的描述了。他们接吻的节奏从慵懒到暧昧缠绵的追逐，唇齿间的纠缠令两人慢慢都有了兴致，成年人默契地决定在开始一天的清晨中刻不容缓地解决生理需求，Mark顺着喉结吻下去的时候Eduardo情不自禁用腿缠上他的腰，为即将发生的事做好准备。

就在这时，Mark的手机响了。Eduardo已经被他勾引得呻吟，铃声持续不断。“你看一看是谁。”他深深地喘息，Mark放开他的乳尖摸到手机。“是你妈。”Eduardo感到丈夫语气惊悚，“你接啊。”他转了转眼珠凑过去，在Mark接通的一瞬间安慰地揽住丈夫的腰，笑着吻他。“别怕。”

就连硅谷暴君都觉得这笑里有狡黠的意味。

“妈妈好，我是Mark。”

“我知道。”Sandra的声音听上去有些心不在焉，“Zuck，刚才秘书告知我的航班晚点，Dudu的手机怎么打不通，你们在一起吗？”

“我们在一起，他还睡着不肯起。”Mark偷偷告了一状，换来锁骨被咬了一口，疼得他倒吸冷气。“飞机晚点多久？妈妈，我派人去接您。”

这顺带倒打一耙的红脸唱得真是毫无ps痕迹，Eduardo狠狠瞪他，华尔街贵公子的脾性一上来，向下滑去的手隔着内裤握上Mark半勃的阴茎不轻不重地揉捏了两下，又顺着卵蛋和周围的肌肤挑逗，躲闪丈夫想挥开他的手。

“我中午还有个会，想了想让Alex代我去。他正好也在美国，不出意外他应该下午两点可以登机……”Mark一边听着岳母的吩咐，一边忍受Eduardo对自己欲望持续的煽风点火。“但是他今天抽不开身，我就想致电代为问候。”Sandra声音不咸不淡，说得简略得体，可凭着母亲的心性，又要为她的儿子多说几句。Eduardo扯下丈夫的内裤，暴露的性器被他丰润柔软的唇舌亲吻舔舐得瞬间起立，阵阵充血。Mark忍得辛苦，时不时用咳嗽掩饰喉咙间越发粗重紊乱的呼吸。“你是否咽喉不适，Zuck？”Sandra在电话那一头关心，Eduardo头埋在Mark胯下吞吐。“Shi——Sure，最近是有点，经常加班的缘故吧？——咳、咳，妈妈，Wardo醒了，您要跟他说话吗？”

“不用，今天过节带Peter去玩一玩，我说的你有心记着就行。”Sandra刚挂电话，抑制不住欲火的Mark就揪着Eduardo的头发如愿给自己来了一记深喉。“你等会儿别哭。”丈夫的声音听在他耳朵里全是溺爱，Eduardo口中的阴茎带着津液滑出，Mark把他的肩膀翻了个方向，就着侧背位的姿势把湿漉漉的肉刃捅进后穴。“啊！你轻点——怎么样，我……我妈妈——啊！”Mark操得奋力急切，绷紧的腰胯挺动抽送得又重又快，硬胀的柱身在Eduardo湿软渗水的身体里无所顾忌地横冲直撞，进出间发出黏腻沉重的水声，激得他呼吸不畅，连腿根都在打颤。“我妈妈没有——嗯没有！你想的……那么可怕吧？”穴口咬得费力，小腹里好像有一只烧旺的火棍，他不得不稍微抬起一边的腿让丈夫进入得深而顺畅，手指眷恋地抚摸上Mark扣在自己胯边暴着青筋的手背。炽热的气流喷在他颀长粉白的后颈，Eduardo发出将要被操得粉碎的呜咽，“你慢点，慢点……好深……”紧致的膜肉却违背他的话语，把闯入者挤压吸嗦得坠入天堂，引得Mark愈加用力和粗暴地操干进来。Eduardo脸蛋儿湿红，身体浸着一层薄汗，咬着嘴唇蜷起酥软的脚趾，被顶得阴茎阵阵吐精。

“请求我。”果然，Mark的恶趣味又上来了，他从艳丽甜美的穴口中抽出阴茎，上面沾着两个人的体液。“比如说，需要Daddy、Sir对你做什么？”

在他们都还不是父亲之前，Mark就有时候会让Eduardo在做爱的时候叫自己Daddy，好像凭着这样一个关键词能抓住或者锁住Eduardo灵魂中自己都说不清道不明的东西，脆弱、隐秘，温柔而难以显露形状。

“家里已经有人叫你Daddy了……”Eduardo隐隐透着哭腔的声音软软的，这么多年一直没有变过，让Mark在收养Peter后还总是怀疑自己是不是恋童癖。“你怎么还不射？射给我，我要怀你的孩子……我们生一个，生好多……”他拿鼻尖和额头像幼鹿对自己的母鹿做的那样，依恋地顶蹭丈夫的胸口和颈窝，下半身抬着腿把从身体里出去的阴茎往穴口上凑。“你不想射在我身体里吗？还是想射在我脸上？”

Mark不为所动，只是捞起Eduardo的脸亲吻。身下的小嘴得不到满足会让他更焦虑，Mark谙熟这一点，故意去舔舐Eduardo口腔里敏感的牙床。等他松开的时候，Eduardo呼吸灼热地靠在他身上，轻轻撅了撅嘴软绵绵地开口：“请您……”

“请Daddy操我，用身下那个烫人的肉棒。”Eduardo把热气呵在丈夫耳边，手放在Mark腰侧暧昧地来回抚摸。“狠狠地操哭我，请Daddy填满我，射饱我……”

Mark掰开他的两腿，正面钉操进去。一瞬间的深入把Eduardo的腿歪歪斜斜地打成了M型，他承受不住地喘息，收着臀尖夹紧身体里的阴茎，修长五指无意识地抓紧了床单。精水四泄，Mark捣干娇媚的甬道，来临时被热情谄媚地迎接，抽回时被恋恋不舍地挽留。世界一流的肠道，柔韧惊人的四肢，还有那张Mark从成年没多久就深爱着的脸，Eduardo自始至终符合他所有的，真实乃至不真实、温柔或疯狂的一切性幻想。

他射精了。Mark觉得自己能在结婚几年后的一次性爱中还像处男一样射精真是没救了。

Eduardo胯下一片泥泞，他撑起身子凑到Mark身边，唇瓣嫣红：“要不要一起清理？Daddy射得好深，要Daddy帮忙才能全部出来。”

 

 

等到他们真正变成“大人”，衣冠楚楚地坐在餐厅吃三明治的时候，Peter已经背着手恭恭敬敬站在两个人面前了。小家伙清了清嗓子，“两位Zuckerberg，你们知不知道今天是什么日子？”

“海伦凯勒逝世吧。”Eduardo喝了一口牛奶。

“玛丽莲梦露的生日？”Mark想了想，惊得Eduardo差点喷出来：“你怎么会知道这个？”

“以前，好久了，你跟我说的，当时我还是处男。”

“嘿——”屋子里第三个Zuckerberg不得不打了个响指，“你们别绕开话题和装傻，Papa你答应过我的！”

“你又瞎答应他什么？”Mark好像完全忘记自己是个父亲，“上次还说什么学做饭，差点把厨房炸了。”

“你闭嘴吧。”Eduardo忍无可忍，“史前人类可以只靠红牛和电脑，我们家Peter不会同流合污。”

“我可以教他编程，不收费的。”

“No way，想都别想。”Eduardo用餐巾擦了嘴，“这个家里不会出第二个Nerd的。”

“编程是什么？”好奇是宝宝的天性，“是不是那种，酷毙了的黑客？我听说他们就搞编程，在电脑上，通过网络联系世界。”

“……看到没有，Zuck家的孩子。”Mark犹如天降大任般看了一眼Eduardo，吞下最后一口食物。“是的，Peter，我们不光能联系世界，还能改变和创造世界。身为黑客，你就拥有世界上最犀利和敏锐的洞察力……”

“Peter。”Eduardo有种不好的预感，“你之前说，我答应你什么来着？”

“啊不就是我们一家三口去迪士尼？Daddy，我想学编程！”

“……Fuck you，Mark！”

“Language，Wardo……”

 

 

FIN


End file.
